


Seven Days, Seven Sins

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week in the life of Rhett and Link, told through the seven deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days, Seven Sins

_Sunday: Sloth_

Rhett didn’t hear the alarm go off, he slept right through it. It took a few well placed nudges from Link to bring him back to consciousness.

“Rhett! Rhett come on man, it’s time to get up.”

Rhett slowly opened one eye and looked at Link. “What?” he grunted.

Link straightened up his side of the bed. “It’s time to get up. We have to go scout locations for our next video.”

“Eh.” Rhett rolled over and closed his eyes. He and Link had made plans to do some preliminary work on their next sketch, but staying in bed sounded like a much better option.

Link pursed his lips in frustration. “Rhett, come on. We need to leave in the next hour or so.”

“You know, Link…” Rhett started, voice muffled by his pillow. “Why don’t we just do it later? I’m tired. Come back to bed.” Rhett patted Link’s side of the bed.

“No Rhett, we need to get this done today, it’s the only time slot we have available this week.”

Rhett didn’t respond. Link grabbed one of Rhett’s arms and tried to pull him out of bed, but Rhett pushed him away. Angry and slightly hurt, Link went into the bathroom and started getting ready. By the time he had finished showering and getting dressed, Rhett was still asleep.

“Rhett, quit fucking around and get up! We need to go  _now_.”

Rhett put a pillow over his head to block out Link’s voice.  _Why can’t he leave me alone?_  He thought to himself.  _I just want a few more minutes of sleep._

Link threw his hands up in exasperation. “Fine Rhett, I’m leaving. I’ll just do all the location work by myself and you’ll have to live with whatever I pick.” Link stormed out to the car and turned the ignition. He let the car idle for a few minutes, wanting to give Rhett one last chance to join him _. Come on Rhett, don’t be like this. Not while we have work to do._  Just as Link was about to put the car in drive, his phone went off. It was a text from Rhett.

 _Don’t leave! I’ll be out asap_. The text was punctuated with a smiley face.

Link chuckled to himself as he turned the car off. About 20 minutes later, Rhett came running out of the house, hair still wet and hastily done. He leaned over and kissed Link on the cheek.

“Sorry for being an asshole.” Rhett said meekly. “Forgive me?”

Link patted Rhett’s face and smiled. “Of course.” He turned the car back on and pulled out of the driveway.

_Monday: Pride_

Link ran up the driveway and makes a slam dunk. “Too slow old man!”

Rhett rolled his eyes and snatched the ball from Link. “I might be older but I’ve got a few inches on you.”

Link smirked. “When it comes to inches I think I’ve got you beat.” He made a quick grab at his crotch before stealing the ball from Rhett.

“Not fair man!” Rhett tried to box in Link as he made his way back towards the hoop, but when he reached for the ball Link side stepped him and made another basket.

“Three more points for the Linkster!” Link held up three fingers on each hand and stuck his tongue out, waving it around in celebration. The ball rolled towards Rhett and he picked it up. “Whatever, you just got lucky.” he said, refusing to admit defeat.

“Five baskets in a row isn’t luck, that’s skill.” Link flexed his arms. “You just can’t handle the fact that I’m finally a better basketball player than you.”

Rhett forcefully threw the ball at Link but he caught it. “What’s the matter, McLaughlin? I thought you liked competition.”

“Only when I’m winning.” Rhett charged at Link and reached for the ball, but he was outmaneuvered again. Link just barely avoided Rhett’s reach and tossed the ball into the net. He turned around and saw the obvious displeasure on Rhett’s face.

“You’re such a sore loser.”

The only thing worse than being a sore loser is being an asshole when you win.” Rhett picked up the ball and tossed it into the basket.

“Oh wow, it’s about time!” Link mocked. “It only took you the entire game to score one basket!”

Rhett sighed; he was getting a little tired of Link’s bragging. “Fuck you, Neal.” Rhett knelt down to tie his shoe and immediately felt a hand in his sweaty hair. Link pulled Rhett’s head up until his eyes met his crotch.

“How would you like to taste a winner?”

Rhett looked up at Link and licked his lips. “If that’s what I get for losing, maybe it isn’t so bad after all.”

_Tuesday: Gluttony_

“Link? Link where are you? It’s almost time to start taping!” Rhett walked around the studio looking for Link until he found him in the kitchen finishing off a bowl of Frosted Mini Wheats.

“Dude, that’s like your second bowl today.”

“And?” Link said while rinsing out his bowl. “I was hungry and like cereal. You’re acting like you didn’t know this about me.”

Rhett laughed; Link’s affinity for cereal was well documented and often earned him some good natured ribbing. “How could I forget?” Rhett turned to leave the kitchen and Link followed.

After Rhett and Link finished taping the ep, Link retired to the nap loft for a power nap. Rhett, feeling pretty hungry, made his way back into the kitchen. He scanned the fridge for something that could be made quickly and eyed a jug of milk.

“Cereal sounds good.” He muttered to himself. Rhett grabbed the box of Frosted Mini Wheats and poured some into a bowl. He nodded in satisfaction as he ate. _No wonder Link likes these so much._

Rhett helped himself to a second and third bowl. He soon found himself pouring the crumbs at the bottom of the box directly into his mouth. Half of them missed his mouth completely but he didn’t care.

“Rhett! What the hell?” Startled, Rhett dropped the box on the floor. “Oops. Sorry man.”

Link scowled as he picked up the empty box and began sweeping the floor. “I just bought that box yesterday! I can’t believe you sat there and ate the whole thing!”

“Not the whole thing. You had a bowl earlier.” Rhett said, trying to make light of the situation. Link lowered his eyes at Rhett and gave him a death stare. “Rhett…”

Rhett could see Link was genuinely upset about his cereal being eaten. “I’m really, really sorry man. How about after work we stop by the store and I’ll buy you some more?”

Link’s face softened. “Okay. Just don’t eat it all.”

“I promise.”

On their way home that evening, Link pulled into the parking lot of a nearby grocery store. “Stay here Link, I’ll be right back.” Rhett hopped out of the car and went into the store, grabbing a stray cart that was sitting in a nearby space. Link sat in the car and waited until he heard a tap on his window. Rhett motioned for him to unlock the back door.

“Thanks.” Rhett said as he began loading bags full of Frosted Mini Wheats into the car.

“How many boxes did you buy?”

“A dozen at least. Kind of lost count.”

Link smiled. “Rhett, that wasn’t necessary. You only ate one box.”

“It’s okay man. I just wanted to make sure there’s enough for the both of us.” He winked.

_Wednesday: Wrath_

Link scowled as he scrolled through a fresh batch of YouTube comments. Rhett could hear him muttering something under his breath.          

“Link, don’t let it get to you man. Just walk away.”

Link continued to frown as he pushed his computer away. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “There are some days were I just want to reach through the screen and ring a few necks, you know?”

Rhett nodded but Link rolled his eyes. “No, you don’t know. You can’t possibly know. After all, you’re everyone’s favorite.”

“Link that’s not true…”

“Read those comments, Rhett. It’s obvious the fans like you more than me. You’re the awesome manly dude and I’m the weak little jerk that hangs out with you.” Link turned his head away and faced the wall. Rhett was at a loss on how to help Link, so he sat silently for a few minutes.

“Link…”

Link held up his hand. “Don’t Rhett, just don’t. You don’t have people calling you a wimp. You don’t have people talking about how you should be replaced.  You don’t have people criticizing every single little mistake you make. Fuck Rhett, you got 75% of the votes on that stupid hair question from the survey!”

Rhett closed his laptop and folded his hands in thought. “I really regret having that question on there, it wasn’t necessary. The survey was about the content of the show, not a popularity contest.”

“As if the comments about my hair weren’t bad enough already. Now I’ve got people petitioning me to change it and sending me suggestions on Twitter. If I never hear the phrase “unleash the forehead” again it’ll be too soon.”

“You did say you were thinking about changing it though…” Rhett bit his tongue, immediately regretting what he said.

“Thanks for your support, friend.” Link said sarcastically as he stormed out of the office. Rhett thought about going after him but decided to leave Link alone for a while. Rhett knew the best thing to do when Link was this angry was to give him some space.

About 10 minutes later, Eddie stuck his head in Rhett and Link’s office.

“Hey Rhett, we think there’s something wrong with Link. He’s locked himself in the bathroom and it sounds like he’s banging on the walls. He keeps yelling stuff about comments.”

Rhett turned away from the door, tears in his eyes. “He’ll be all right, he’s just blowing off some steam.”

“Okay.” Eddie quietly closed the door behind him. Rhett reached for his phone with a desire to lash out on Link’s behalf, but thought better of it and threw his phone across the room instead.

_Thursday: Envy_

Link exited the bathroom after brushing his teeth. “Your turn.” He said. Rhett didn’t budge, and continued to sit on the bed brooding.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m mad.”

“About what?”

“Not winning Best Show at the Streamys.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Are we really going to beat that dead horse again?”

Despite putting a lot of effort into promoting the event and the hard work of the Mythical Beasts, they lost the award for best show. Rhett had fumed about it for a few days but seemed to get over it.

Rhett got up and went over to the closet to change clothes. “It’s not fair, Link. We’re in our 8th season, we’ve done almost 800 episodes, and have produced more content than most of the people who were in that room that night. We deserved the award for best show, no matter what the Twitter results were.”

“Try not to focus on what we don’t have, Rhett. Focus on the positive instead. We’ve got a growing loyal fan base and some great new projects coming up.” Link climbed into bed. “Plus we won the non-fiction Streamy and back in May we went to New York and brought home a bunch of Webbys. We’re doing well these days.”

Rhett gave Link a skeptical look as he headed into the bathroom. Link decided to go to sleep before this turned into another argument. He shared Rhett’s disappointment but wasn’t interested in discussing it anymore.

Link woke up around 2 a.m. and noticed Rhett wasn’t in bed. “Rhett?” he called out. There was no answer. Link got out of bed and fumbled his way down the dark hallway. He saw that their office door was ajar, and he opened it to find Rhett hunched over his laptop.

“Rhett, what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night and we have to go to work tomorrow.”

“Research.” He mumbled. He had multiple tabs open, all of them to various YouTube channels. He had a notebook open and was furiously scribbling notes.

“What kind of research?”

Rhett didn’t bother looking at Link. “Sizing up the competition, preparing for next year. I wanna beat these people Link. We gotta get that award.”

“Rhett, some of those people are our friends. Don’t turn them into enemies just because they have something you want.”

“Don’t you want to win, Link?”

“Of course I do, but this isn’t the way to do it. Stop worrying about what other people have and concentrate on us and what we have. Sizing other people up and plotting against them is useless.”

Rhett ignored Link’s advice and continued his work. Fed up, Link went back to bed.  _No wonder his eyes have been looking more green than usual_  he thought before he went back to sleep.

_Friday: Greed_

“Come on Link, it’s time to go. The crew’s been gone for a while.”

Link looked up from his desk. “I think I’m going to stay and work late tonight. I’ve got some ideas for new projects.”

“But we made plans to go to the movies tonight. We’ve been planning this for a while.”

“Rhett, if I don’t find a few ways to increase our revenue, we won’t be going to the movies or doing anything like that for a while. Just go without me; you can take the car and pick me up later.”

“But Link…”

“Go on, I’ll be fine.”

“No.” Rhett said sternly.

“Fine, stay here with me. There’s plenty of work to be done.”

“No Link, no more working today. We’re going out.”

“Rhett, we need the money.”

“No we don’t!” Rhett raised his voice a little, which startled Link. “What is with you lately? You’ve been so preoccupied with money. You’re working more hours and complaining about almost every expense. I feel like you never want to go do anything fun because it costs money.” Rhett looked at Link sadly.  “We have enough. The business is fine, and we’re fine.”

Link leaned back and shrugged. “It’s not enough for me. I’m not satisfied.”

Rhett crossed his arms. “What would it take for you to be satisfied?”

Link sighed. “To be honest, I really don’t know. I just know that I need more. I want more.”

Rhett’s grew more and more frustrated. “So you’re going to neglect me and our social life because you’ve decided to become Ebeneezer Scrooge?”

“It’s not that bad…”

“It is that bad Link. It was 92 degrees the other day and you wanted to turn off the A/C to save money.”

Link was at a loss. He didn’t know how to explain his actions or his desire to acquire as much financial security as possible. “I’m sorry Rhett, I didn’t know it bothered you that much. I just want us to be okay.”

Rhett reached over and closed Link’s laptop. “Link we’re fine, really. Don’t get your priorities out of order because you’re afraid we might not be able to pay the electric bill. Which, last time I checked, there’s more than enough money for that.”

Link chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”

“I am right.” Rhett stood up. “Now come on, we can still catch that movie if we leave now.”

_Saturday: Lust_

Link slid his hands up Rhett’s shirt and played with his chest hair.

“What are you doing?” Rhett giggled.

“Getting you warmed up for your workout.” Link kissed the back of Rhett’s neck. “I don’t want you to pull a muscle.”

“Trust me, I’m fine.” Rhett maneuvered his way out of Link’s embrace. “Save that for when I get home.”

“But I don’t think I can wait Rhett.” Link purred in Rhett’s ear. He pulled the taller man towards the bed and got him to lie down. Rhett tried to get up but Link straddled him and used his legs to lock him in place. “Just give me a few minutes. Please?” Link reached down and began stroking Rhett’s dick from outside of his gym shorts.

Rhett leaned his head back and tried to ignore his growing arousal.  _Damn him and his talented hands_  he thought. “Link, I…”

Link silenced Rhett with a deep kiss. “Shut up and let me fuck you.”

Rhett smirked. “Yes sir.” He relaxed as Link began to undress him. After stripping down to his briefs, Link traveled down the length of Rhett’s torso using his lips and tongue. He then teased Rhett’s dick a little, kissing the tip multiple times until he finally reached his asshole.

“Get the lube.” Link ordered. Rhett obeyed and reached over into the nightstand, rummaging around sight unseen until he located the bottle. He tossed it to Link.

“Good boy.” Link said, blowing Rhett a kiss. He covered his fingers and Rhett’s asshole with a generous amount of the cool liquid before inserting his middle finger.

“Mmm, Link.” Rhett growled.

“You like that?” Link said, inserting another finger.

“Yeah.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Link inserted a third finger and proceeded to fuck Rhett. He moved slowly until Rhett begged him to go faster.

“Please, Link.” He whimpered. “I gotta…I need to…ah.” Rhett became incoherent as Link sped up.

Link delighted in fucking Rhett as hard as he could, savoring the sounds of satisfaction he was making. Rhett was usually easy to please in bed, and today was no different. Precum dripped from Rhett’s dick onto Link’s hand.

“Look at me.” Link barked. Rhett promptly lifted his head.

“You ready to come for me? I know you want to.”

“I do.” Rhett nodded, grinding his hips into the mattress. He arched his back and gripped the headboard with both hands as he reached completion, his come spilling onto Link’s stomach. Rhett let go of the headboard and collapsed on the bed, completely spent. Link slid out of him and got cleaned up before returning to bed.

“So, you gonna go work out now?”

Rhett pulled Link close and kissed him. “You just gave me all the workout I need.”


End file.
